1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a technique for forming a fiberboard structure and, more particularly, to a technique for forming a fiberboard structure in a conventional Oliver machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional Oliver forming machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,724,154; 1,831,599; and 3,511,744.
The invention herein is directed to the taking of a conventional Oliver machine and modifying its operation so that it does not form a smooth surface, uniformly built up fiberboard mat such as one normally desires to secure from an Oliver machine.